


living a dream (with the sand in your shoes)

by surrenderer



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t take off their wedding rings unless they’re in the pool, ocean, or shower, and when Tom wakes up, their left hands are usually touching somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living a dream (with the sand in your shoes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade/gifts).



Tom and Sean get married on a warm, breezy, early fall day in Wicker Park. Literally in Wicker Park, as in, their friends and families set up chairs on the grassy field and watch as Max talks about love and commitment and what it means to be married, while Tom and Sean stand in front of him, holding hands. It’s a casual affair; the guests are in summery floral dresses and plaid shirts with boat shoes. Max has on a collared shirt and polished his glasses. Sean is barefoot while Tom wears flip-flops, neither of them are in suits, and a leaf gets stuck in Sean’s hair as he’s saying his vows. Tom just laughs and plucks it out for him, and Sean catches his hand and kisses his knuckles before continuing with his speech.

When Max tells them to kiss, Tom lifts Sean up off his feet and Sean wraps his arms around his neck tightly. They’re both beaming by the time Tom puts him back down on the ground, but Sean doesn’t let go of him.

Their reception is a small, boisterous affair at the Conrad family home in the suburbs, all thirty-something guests fitting into the house and spilling out into the backyard. Tom and Sean hold hands through most of it, thanking guests together and occasionally sneaking in a kiss. There’s the obligatory cake smash, of course, and Tom licks frosting off of Sean’s cheek afterwards. There’s also an open bar, specifically hired for the event along with the catering, and Ryan and Sean have created a cocktail special just for the night. Tom tries it, even if he isn’t fond of fruity drinks, and he has to admit, he likes it. He tells Sean so, and Sean grins happily before pulling him in for a kiss. He tailored it specifically to Tom’s tastes, after all.

They head home afterwards, to their little apartment in the city, and there are slow kisses and careful undressing and hands roaming over skin lovingly as they get into bed together for their wedding night. Everything is familiar and new at the same time as Tom pushes into Sean, their wedding rings gleaming in the light from their bedside lamp. The sight makes Sean smile before he’s more distracted by the feeling of Tom moving inside him. He can’t see himself ever getting sick of it.

When Sean comes, it’s with Tom’s name on his lips and a splash of hot liquid on his stomach that gets smeared between them as Tom keeps rocking into him with long, smooth thrusts. And when Tom comes, it’s with his face pressed against Sean’s cheek, and a whisper of “I love you” as he relaxes.

Sean falls asleep as Tom is cleaning him up with a damp washcloth, and he only stirs slightly when Tom slides behind him and wraps his arms around his waist so they can spoon while they sleep.

\--

Two days later, they’re jetting off for Hawaii. Nick has a friend who’s a travel agent, and while the Caribbean and a private cabana and beach like Tom wanted was out of their budget, Hawaii, in the tourist off-season of September, wasn’t, especially with a friend who knows the best deals and talks the prices down as much as she can. A week in Hawaii, at a quiet resort outside of Honolulu that has shuttle vans into the city so that they can partake of the bars and nightlife and the tourist attractions. They’re both so grateful, and before they left, they sent the agent a bouquet of flowers to her office.

Tom wants to give Sean the honeymoon he deserves, full of fun and laughter and lots of kisses, of course, and a week on a warm island paradise is the best way to achieve that. The first afternoon there after check-in is spent exploring the resort, although it has to be said that Sean’s hands explored Tom’s skin and his tongue explored his mouth more than they actually looked around the resort. Tom has to tug him back to their one-bedroom suite before the sun has even dipped below the horizon, and when it’s time for them to turn on the lights, there is sweat and come all over their bodies and stupid grins on their faces.

They go out at night into the city, drinking and walking and taking in all the sights, and when Tom gets a lei thrown over his neck, Sean laughs and takes a picture.

There’s a beach trip out to Hanauma Bay, where they watch a short documentary, rent snorkels and swim out in the clear blue water. The fish come up to them without a care in the world, like they’re used to tourists, and Tom posts a photo to Instagram when they’re back on the sand, Sean’s grin wide and bright and everything he fell in love with.

There’s also a day where they go hiking, a day when Tom stumbles and hurts his ankle a bit, and Sean lets him hobble around using his arm as a crutch until he can walk properly again. There’s a night where they go out to the resort pool for a late-night swim and Sean’s kisses taste like chlorine as they make out in the water. There’s also an hour where Tom has the lean expanse of Sean’s bare chest above him as Sean rides him with a lazy rhythm that matches the gleaming afternoon sunlight, and there’s a time when he has the crisp white cotton of the pillowcase to bite down on as Sean thrusts into him from behind.

There’s a romantic bath together one night, when Sean sits between Tom’s legs in the hot water and bubbles and leans back into his chest while Tom murmurs loving words into his damp hair. There are candles on the bathroom counter and Tom’s eyelids start drooping like he’s going to fall asleep. Sean must know, because he reaches back, fingers sliding up Tom’s thigh until he gets to his dick, and then Tom is definitely not falling asleep anymore. 

They get water all over the bathroom floor in the end and nearly break their necks getting out of the tub. But they laugh and towel off and then try to mop everything up before they just fall right back into bed.

But then there’s a morning, every morning, in fact, when Tom wakes up with a content, lazy feeling in his bones, and Sean snuggles into his arms and makes the most adorable yawning sound before moving Tom’s arms around to his liking so that he can go back to sleep. Tom always complies, letting Sean move him around as he pleases until they’re both satisfied and can drift off again.

They don’t take off their wedding rings unless they’re in the pool, ocean, or shower, and when Tom wakes up, their left hands are usually touching somehow. He brings Sean’s hand up to his lips so he can kiss the cool metal every morning, and Sean smiles in his sleep every time.


End file.
